


【洛卡】浩劫与重生  The Dark and The Light

by hengfous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>H</p>
            </blockquote>





	【洛卡】浩劫与重生  The Dark and The Light

* * *NC17分隔符* * *

离开之前，洛萨约定好了一支军队。如果他没有在他定好的时间里返回，他们就将出发，到他告诉他们的那个地点去，收拾一个彻底恶魔化的男孩。  
如果他一个人对付不了卡德加，洛萨想着，一支军队或许有可能做到。  
他骑着他的狮鹫在卡拉赞高塔的底层降落，沿着旋转的楼梯快步奔跑而上，快到顶层时，他的步子反而慢了下来。  
有太多可能性了。有可能卡德加没有选择这里，有可能他又重新被恶魔掌控了，也有可能他就是在等着洛萨自己送上门去……  
什么都没有发生。  
洛萨站在最后几级楼梯上，望着法师塔顶层中央干涸的守护者之池，还有圆形池子正中央的一个蜷缩着的身影。听到有人上楼的声音，那个男孩抬起头，也望着楼梯。  
卡德加的眼睛里是明亮的棕色。  
洛萨突然觉得口里发干。  
“你在这里。”他说。  
卡德加点了点头，他的目光里带着点畏缩，望着洛萨腰间。他又把眼睛垂了下去。男孩的斗篷被他扔在一边，兜帽的部分似乎被人泄愤地撕扯过。  
洛萨望了自己腰上一眼，他不自觉的把塔利亚的匕首插在了那里。他踏上最后几级台阶，踏过顶层的地面，抬脚跨过守护者之池的池沿，下到干涸的池底。离得越近，洛萨越能清楚地看到卡德加的身体。  
男孩在发抖。卡德加的全身都在哆嗦，呼吸里带着时快时慢的慌乱节奏。  
他一步一步地走近男孩。卡德加似乎出现了几个想要躲闪的动作，但是他好像在强迫自己待在原地。卡德加闭上眼睛，男孩的眼睫毛都在颤抖。  
洛萨在他面前蹲下，又跪下，伸出胳膊，抱住这个男孩。  
卡德加抖得更厉害了，他的呼吸甚至带上了抽泣的音色，过度恐惧而激出来的泪水从他紧闭的眼角边滑落。  
塔利亚、瓦里安，还有塔利亚心爱的女儿……那不是卡德加做的，洛萨从不恨他。但是洛萨有一件事怨着这个男孩子。  
他的亲人，他的朋友，现在可能全都不在了。洛萨只剩下卡德加了。这个浑身发抖的男孩是洛萨现在在这个世界上唯一的亲人。  
既然他神志清醒。洛萨抱着他，思考着，那就还有一线希望。他会带他去找圣光之愿礼拜堂的那几个牧师，即便最后的结局不会变，也比现在他怕成这个样子要好。  
他松开胳膊。还没等他开口，卡德加突然睁开眼睛。  
“等一下。”男孩的声音都是抖的，“我还有件事没说。”  
洛萨皱起眉头。卡德加的眼睛转向他，男人在里面看到了恐惧和与之等同的决心，就像这个男孩第一次确证邪能控制了他的身体时一样。洛萨微微张开嘴。  
“法师塔下面的东部墓场，”卡德加说道，“那里有一个大的墓穴，墓穴入口的右侧有三排坟墓，第三排坟墓的最后两个，数起来是第四个和第五个，是守护者和莫罗斯的墓。那两个墓都没有碑，我在莫罗斯的墓上放了一个酒杯，避免弄错。”   
“我说完了。”他哆嗦着闭上眼睛。  
男孩收紧抱着膝盖的手臂，垂下脑袋，似乎想要把自己团成一个团。他的两只手紧紧地攥着，等待他最后的命运。  
洛萨难以置信地瞪着他。男人右手摸上腰间的匕首，一把拔出，向守护者之池的池沿远远扔过去。金属在地面上划出一阵刺耳的声响，撞到池沿的一秒发出一阵清脆的呛啷声。  
声音刺得卡德加剧烈一抖。短暂的停顿后，男孩慢慢抬起头，睁开眼睛。他先是望着那把匕首，然后，茫然的双眼转向洛萨。  
男人望着他的眼睛，接着闭上眼。重新睁开的时候，洛萨的眼里换成了另一种神情。  
忍不住了。让一切都见鬼去吧。  
他一把抓住卡德加的双手，从他的膝盖上扯开，丢向后方。卡德加被他丢的后仰，两手不自觉地撑住地面。洛萨压住他的膝盖用力，男孩的腿被压低，男人随即伸腿跨坐在他的腰上，有力的大手捉住卡德加撑着地面的双臂，把它们向他的方向拉过来，男孩的身体因为失去支撑猛地向下一跌，男人抓紧他的胳膊，用自己的力量支撑着男孩的身体，让他的上半身缓缓躺上地面。  
卡德加全程用惊疑的眼神望着他。  
男人伏低身体，右手握住男孩的左胳膊，拇指轻轻地在他的肘弯上按揉。洛萨知道那几层衣服下面是紫罗兰之眼的烙痕，任何伤痕都是最敏感的。男人用膝盖顶开男孩半弯曲的腿，在他的大腿根处轻轻磨蹭。洛萨对卡德加露出一个挑逗的笑，男人停顿了几秒钟。  
卡德加仍然用那种不知道发生了什么的惊疑眼神望着他。  
洛萨开口，他的脸上仍然带着那个调笑。  
“不拒绝吗？”他问。  
卡德加皱起眉头。男孩咧了咧嘴，做出一个询问的表情。  
洛萨抿起嘴，眯着眼睛，露出个计谋得逞的微笑。  
“不拒绝我就继续了。”他说。  
他伸手下去，摸到卡德加的腰带，在金属带扣上用力一扳。带扣应声而开，洛萨把布带的两端向卡德加的身侧丢开，男孩上衣的衣襟立刻变松。洛萨的左手伸进男孩的衣服里，拨散他的衣襟，直到摸到男孩贴身穿的衬衣。男人的手把布料向男孩的身体两侧推开，卡德加穿着衬衣的胸膛袒露在男人面前。洛萨张开手掌，在男孩的胸膛上揉搓几把。  
他又立刻转向男孩的裤子，卡德加的双腿微微蜷起，右侧大腿上是扎眼的血痕，洛萨看了一眼那里，用两只手利落地解开男孩的裤带，手伸下去把他的左腿抬起，一手抓着男孩的小腿，另一只手拔下他的靴子。  
卡德加的左手微微抬了起来，男孩的神情仍然没在状态，但是眼里添了惊讶。  
洛萨没给他进一步的反应时间。男人分开男孩的双腿，自己岔开双腿跪上地面，一使力，把男孩的下体捞进自己怀里。男孩的小腿搭在男人的大腿上，脚垂向地面。洛萨揽住怀里男孩的裤腰，把外裤和内裤的裤腰一起往下拽，他支起男孩的左腿，把布筒从他的皮肤上剥掉，裤腿划过脚腕的时候带掉了男孩的袜子。洛萨把裤管丢到他的身体右侧，又把他右侧的裤腿剥到尽量不碰到他的伤口的地方。然后，洛萨抬起男孩光裸的小腿，望着卡德加的眼睛，轻轻往上烙了一个吻。  
男孩的表情变回了惊疑，又带着一丝迷茫。洛萨放下他的腿，把他的身体更向自己拉近一些，他往手指上吐了口唾沫，伸向男孩后面，找到那个入口，中指捅了进去。  
“……疼！”  
洛萨意外地抬头。卡德加闭上了眼睛，眉头紧紧皱着，两片宽阔的嘴唇微微张开。洛萨怀疑刚才那个字究竟是不是他喊出来的，那里面带着毫不自知的浓重情欲，洛萨发现自己硬了。  
他的手指继续往里捅。  
“疼……疼！”卡德加又喊了一声。男孩闭着眼睛，无意识地摇头。这种感觉很怪异，就好像有一把钝钝的刀子顶进他的身体，穴口像被扎破了一样疼，他下意识地绷住肌肉。但是进入并没有停止，紧绷着的肌肉被强硬地挤开，肛门附近的每一条神经都在叫嚣着抗议。  
他太紧了。洛萨的手指被绞得没法进的更深。男人抽出手指，卡德加似乎放松了一些。洛萨重新往手上吐了口唾沫，再次插进去。男孩的脸上多了一丝绝望。他不喊了，但是开始激烈地喘气。  
有润滑就好了。男人低声嘟囔，他从暴风城过来的时候设想过无数种可能性，但是操这个男孩不在任何一个里面。  
卡德加突然抬起右手，一道细细的水柱从他被割伤的指尖上冒出，水流中带着几丝粉红色，准确地跌入男人的掌心。流水顺着男人的中指淌向他的下体，卡德加使劲咽了一口嗓子，盯着洛萨。他好像听到了洛萨的嘟哝，然后他按照他的理解做了他想做的事。  
洛萨难以置信地望着这个法师。男人下面现在硬的发疼。作为报复，他用力把中指推进男孩体内。卡德加疼的又喊了一声。  
进去了。穴口在水流的润滑下顺利打开，洛萨按揉附近的肌肉，感觉它逐渐变松。他加上一根手指。卡德加不喊疼了，男孩张着嘴喘息，用一种带着点不可思议的神情转动眼珠，四下看。  
卡德加的身体在被第一次刺入的时候紧的要命，但是适应之后，他慢慢地放松。男孩使劲吸气，然后努力放松全身的肌肉。他放得特别开，男孩似乎愿意把整个身体交给男人处置，以至于洛萨开拓的速度快的无法想象。  
男人加上第三根手指。进出非常顺畅，他的呼吸有点激烈。  
这个男孩，他知不知道他的身体有多棒……  
洛萨一把扯开自己的腰带，把裤子剥到屁股下面。他的性器弹跳出来，早已经充血勃起。他看了一眼卡德加，男孩望着他的神情茫然里带点慌乱，似乎仍然没搞明白发生了什么。  
洛萨不打算等他搞明白。  
他握住性器，另一手握住男孩的腰，头部抵住男孩后穴入口。他把它用力顶进穴口。阴茎挤开肛门旁的肌肉，一点点插进男孩体内。  
卡德加笔直地盯着洛萨的脸，男人专心地做着他的事，完全没有看他。男孩感觉到一个圆圆的东西塞进他的的身体，接着，巨大的、坚硬却又柔软的东西从他身后的洞口慢慢进来，穴口和肉柱之间的撑涨感和摩擦感鲜明而真实。进到他身体内部的那一段感觉起来没有穴口清晰，但是他能体会到它就在那里，塞在他的肠道里，和他的身体连在一起。  
整根阴茎都塞进了男孩的后穴，洛萨又使劲按了按，这个动作让两人的阴毛挤在了一起，有些刺麻。洛萨抬眼看着卡德加，发现他也看着自己，男孩的眼睛里含着难以置信的眼神，卡德加轻声喘着，真相在他的眼睛里呼之欲出。  
洛萨笑了。他俯下身，用牙齿叼了一下男孩的下嘴唇。同时，他慢慢抽出阴茎，只有一小部分留在男孩体内时，再慢慢插进去。  
我是不是正在被他……？卡德加的脑子里震惊而困惑地旋转着一个恐怖的念头。他的上半身躺在地面上，下半身被分开，抬起，被动地承受着洛萨的顶弄。男人的抽送开始后，男孩才隐隐约约地意识到他遭遇了什么。不，这不该发生的，他想，他把洛萨当成朋友，甚至有点当父亲，但是他的朋友和父亲现在正在上他，男人的阴茎在他的肠道里缓缓抽插，他的肠壁和穴口被男人的肉柱捅的一阵阵酸麻。更糟糕的，卡德加发现他并不是很想逃跑或者反抗。这个念头让他更加慌张。  
——这个男人是洛萨。是洛萨的话，他正在做的事似乎没有什么问题。  
更要命的是。卡德加有些茫然地发现，他的身体被那根阴茎插得起了反应。肉体碰撞的酸麻感和刺激感从交合的位置绵绵而上，冲得男孩胸腔涨麻。他张着嘴喘气，男孩毫不怀疑，如果那个男人做的更过分一点，他就会直接喊出声。  
强烈的无所适从下，卡德加带伤的右手在冰冷的地面上爬梳着。它找到了一个符文形成的孔洞，男孩的手指伸进孔洞，死死抠住，仿佛抓着什么可以救命的东西。  
他的手被另一只手温柔地握住。洛萨停止动作，松开控制卡德加胯部的手，抓住男孩正在抠地面的手指，顺到自己唇边。男人直视着男孩望向他的眼睛，伸出他厚实的舌头，舔舐那些伤痕。  
“不要抠地面，手指会受伤的。”洛萨用低沉而情色的调子说道，“抓着我的胳膊。”  
他感觉到男孩体内骤然绞紧。洛萨很满意他的反应。他用另一只手把男孩的手放在他的手臂上，重新握住男孩的腰。那只手不知所措地抚摸了几秒，抓住他外套的袖口。男孩的手指死死地攥着那块布料。  
音波的震颤感同时从耳孔和身体连接处传来，卡德加被它们震的全身都麻了，男孩连着打了好几个哆嗦。他感觉括约肌在不自觉地收缩，绞紧了插在他身体里的阳具，肠道里的异物感这一刻无比清晰。洛萨是想上他，现在卡德加彻底明白了，不管为什么，它已经发生了。几个逃脱咒语出现在法师的脑海里，但是最后他只是痉挛地抓住了男人的衣服。冰凉的亚麻布缓解了割伤，爬上小臂的痛楚同样变成了麻痒，男孩又抖了一下。重新开始的抽送多了更多的情色意味，卡德加在阴茎顶到他深处的时候忍不住叫出了声。  
洛萨半伏着身子，两手抓着男孩的腰，用缓慢的不会伤到这个男孩的速度，让他的穴口顺着性器，一次又一次撞向自己。他注意到男孩微弱的呻吟声，卡德加微微张着嘴唇，他的阴囊拍打到男孩的臀部时，他就会叫出来，男孩似乎完全没有掩饰他的身体反应。洛萨想起卡德加在他的后穴被入侵时那种强烈的反应，如果真的像他猜测的那样，男人想着，那他完全有把握……  
下一次顶到最深处时，他把男孩的身体又往自己怀里拽了拽。角度的变化让性器在男孩体内搅出了一个弧形，卡德加一下子喊了出来。  
“……嗯！”  
洛萨露出一个有点不敢相信的表情。男人看着男孩的脸，卡德加无意识地向后仰着头，目光不知道注视着什么地方。他长长的眼睫毛扑闪着，像飞蛾的翅膀。男孩仍然半张着嘴，仿佛仍然不知道他刚才干了什么。  
洛萨眨眨眼，扯出一个同时带着疼爱和恶作剧的笑。  
他从男孩体内抽出阴茎后端，揽着少年法师的身体变换角度。他让性器的头部抵住男孩腹部一侧的肠壁。接着，他缓慢而有力地将性器送入男孩体内，龟头一路将肠壁顶的移了位，粘膜在阴茎肆虐过后柔软地弹回原处。  
男人的阴茎一直没到了根，下方的囊袋挤压着人类男孩圆滑的双臀，卡德加哼了一声。  
不是这里，不过没有关系。洛萨再次慢慢抽出性器，再次变换角度，龟头指定男孩腹部肠道中央的位置，用同样的力度，一路碾进男孩体内。  
“啊！！”  
卡德加惨叫一声，男孩的上半身蹦了起来，又坠回到坚硬的地面上。他的左臂无意识地抬起，向洛萨伸出手。男孩的眼睛回来了，棕色的眼睛用惊疑的眼神望着身体上方的男人。  
洛萨再次露出那个同时带着疼爱和恶作剧的笑，眼睛盯着男孩的双眼。  
真好找，洛萨想。  
他缓缓抽出阴茎，使用刚刚那一插的角度和力度，但是更慢的速度，往男孩身体里进。洛萨盯着卡德加的眼睛，他又在那里看到了茫然，没关系，洛萨想着，一会儿他就懂了。就像洛萨的性器插进他身体后他就明白了他的处境一样。  
那个男人的脸上带着似乎是调戏的笑——平常和他说话的时候，卡德加不觉得洛萨的表情有什么不对劲，但是，在他的后穴里满满地含着这个男人的性器的时候，卡德加发觉他突然读懂了男人表情中的深意。男人的灰蓝色眼睛正在盯着他，里面是满满的戏谑。男人的阴茎正在慢慢进入他的身体。  
那个男人的抽送重新开始的时候，是简单而缓慢的。阴茎插进来，挤开并碾过他的肠壁，带来绵绵的撑涨感和麻痒，直到男孩感觉他的屁股碰到柔软的肉体；然后洛萨会使劲按他一下，男孩感觉到那根阴茎的头部在他的肠子里弹动。这种感觉太奇怪了，卡德加总是忍不住发出喊声。然后那根阴茎又慢慢地抽出去，男孩的肠道里传来空虚感。卡德加不在乎这种空虚感。它还会进来的，男孩自暴自弃地想。然后它就像男孩认为的那样，重新慢慢地插进来，把他的肠道撑得满满的，顶到最深处以后，弹动一下，刺激着他的肠壁，卡德加被插得叫一声，它再慢慢地退出去。  
但是刚才他哼叫完，它没有退出去，洛萨把他悬空的腰腹往男人的方向拉了拉，他的肠道里突然传来一阵被搅动的感觉。还没来得及反应，卡德加已经喊出了声。  
好像声音有点太大了……男孩模模糊糊地想着，注视着视野中颠倒的守护者之池的池沿。他使劲眨眨眼。他还没能适应突如其来的节奏，被人强制性性交但是无力反抗的震惊感仍然残留在法师的思绪里。他感觉那个男人巨大的阴茎再次退出去，又重新顶进来，只不过换了一个位置，卡德加仍然在它顶进深处时叫了一声。它又退出去了，然后又重新插进来……  
一阵激烈的甚至接近痛楚的麻痒在男孩的小腹内爆发，瞬间传遍了四肢百骸，在指尖和脚尖留下微微的麻木感。卡德加感觉他的身体不受控制地蹦起来，接着他的意识才接受到这股刺激，它是如此凶猛，以至于男孩的眼泪都出来了。  
然后他看见洛萨，那个正在侵犯他的身体的人。男人调笑地看着他，他的性器再一次慢慢离开他的身体，只有头部留在穴口时，又慢慢地进来。  
是如此缓慢……和刚才卡德加适应了的节奏完全不同的缓慢。它擦着他的肠道，一点点往里进，就仿佛没有经历过刚才那段交合的时间，而像是男人的性器第一次塞满他的肠道的那一下。卡德加茫然地望着洛萨的眼睛，洛萨也盯着他，男人的眼睛里满满的自信和戏谑。突然间，就像刚才那一阵似的，接近疼痛的麻痒再次袭击了少年，这次他咬住了牙，没有发出声音，但是全身都被这股冲击震的扭了一下。  
男人的阴茎停了。卡德加喘息着。忍过那阵感觉的意志力不比他压制邪能的力量更差，他在短暂的几秒钟里重新评估了一下现在的风险。没问题，男孩想着，它伤得很重，他应该能熬过去。  
又是一阵同样的刺麻，在男孩走神的几秒钟里，男人的阴茎抽出了一点，又重新碾过那里。卡德加再次喊出了声，太难受了。  
他寻找洛萨的眼睛。刚才剧烈的瘙痒里他移开了视线。男人的眼睛仍然在那里，洛萨微微向他俯身，灰蓝色的眼睛仍然带着那股浅浅的戏谑，看着他。洛萨的神情就仿佛一名寻找到敌方破绽的战士。男人勾起一个胸有成竹的微笑。  
接着，冲撞开始了。  
卡德加感觉他身体里的阴茎动了起来，不再是缓慢的摩擦，而是迅速抽离，肠道产生了一种被人抽空的不适感；接着它又迅猛地捅了进来，速度之快让卡德加的穴口感到一阵酸麻，接着，它精准地顶在了男孩的敏感位置上，力气之大让肠壁产生了一阵凹陷。  
卡德加的视野猛然碎裂了，剧烈的快感之下，他张开了嘴，但是没有发出声音。又是一下，男人牢牢地钳制着法师的腰，迅速从他体内抽出性器，又猛地插进去，龟头顶在男孩的敏感点上。卡德加发出一声大喊，甚至带着点凄惨的音色，激烈的刺麻感从那一点向他的全身铺开，渗入他的每一根神经和他的后脑，又全部注入小腹。男孩的阴茎开始勃起。  
男人抓着男孩的腰，把他一次次拉向自己，同时，洛萨也开始摆动他的腰，更好地控制阴茎顶入的位置，每一次插入都狠狠地顶在男孩的敏感点上。卡德加拼命地摇着头，男孩的惨叫声在高塔中回荡，他的脑子里充满了属于法师的咒语，但是他仍然只能任由几乎能湮灭意识的快感席卷他，吞没他。他的每根骨头的骨髓都在发痒，一波又一波的麻痒在他的身体里堆积，迅速向临界点攀升。  
洛萨用带点不可思议的眼神注视男孩。一段时间的惨叫之后，卡德加开始冒出哭音，很快，哭音变成了真正的哭喊，男孩摇着他黑发的脑袋，闭着眼，年轻的脸上充满无法承受的神情，零星的泪花挂在修长的睫毛上，又在眼角凝结，慢慢滑落。  
洛萨的呼吸有些乱，男人摇晃着他的腰，把性器一次一次送进男孩体内，卡德加的身体牢牢地吸着他，男孩哭泣着在他身下扭动挣扎，孩子的左手在守护者之池的池底上漫无目的的抓挠。这个场景太色情，就算是洛萨也有点撑不住。  
男人变换了挺动方式，他的阴茎停留在男孩敏感位置附近，龟头一遍一遍的重复碾压那个点。  
激烈的刺麻突然变成了温水般绵软的酥麻，卡德加的后脑仿佛响起了嗡鸣声，铺开的快感仿佛洪峰一般淹没全身，又全部聚集向男孩被插得高高挺立的阴茎。男孩的眼前有光闪过，他哭喊着，到达了顶点。他的性器射出一股淡白色的液体，落在男孩光裸的小腹上。  
卡德加的阴茎抽搐着，射出更多的液体，慢慢变软垂下。  
男孩停止了哭泣，他激烈地喘着气，从高潮中慢慢恢复。男孩睁开眼睛，面前的男人用疼爱的神色望着他，卡德加的神智渐渐变得清醒，然后他意识到一件事。  
只靠后面。男孩喘息着，望着身上的男人，眼神里满满的不敢相信。只靠后面……  
洛萨向他俯身下来，男人的双手手肘撑在男孩身侧。卡德加感觉到身体里的阴茎由于姿势的改变进得更深了些，它仍然坚硬地在他的身体里挺立着，而且似乎变得更大了。他们的距离近得只剩呼吸，男人低下头，牙齿叼住男孩的下唇，轻轻啃噬几下。  
他又抬起头。卡德加茫然地望着男人。洛萨露了一个“果然如此”的笑，再次低头，咬住男孩的下嘴唇，舌尖在柔软干燥的皮肤表面划过，微微打着圈。  
大概不管他怎么挑逗这小子，他也不会懂，正常的时候他应该伸出舌头来回应他。洛萨想着，他被卡德加折腾的认命了。男人轻轻舔咬那块肉，直到它完全被他的唾液浸润后，他抬起头。  
出乎他意料的，卡德加的眼睛直视着他。男孩眼中有一种了然的情绪。他要是现在还不懂，就比巨怪都笨了。洛萨想。  
“为什么不动？”卡德加问。  
洛萨惊讶地盯着他，确定这句话是从他嘴里说出来的。卡德加的眼睛里是平淡的疑惑，男孩躺在地面上，面对身上的男人，问了这个问题。  
他是卡德加。洛萨想着。最好不要猜测他的意思，直接回答。  
“我在等你身体的适应期。”男人轻声说，注视近在咫尺的棕色眼睛，“现在动你会很难受。”  
男孩脸上泛起淡淡的红，卡德加眨巴着眼睛，视线四下逡巡，但是他很快做了决定。  
“动吧。”男孩说道，他闭上眼睛，“不用管我。”  
洛萨不敢相信地歪了歪头。他就着和男孩身体相连的姿势，再次俯身，啃咬他的下唇。直到它红肿起来，他才放开。洛萨低下头，用他生满胡须的面颊贴住男孩脸上细细的胡茬，轻轻厮磨。  
“我要动了。”男人说。  
他感觉卡德加颤抖着点了点头。这个孩子一直都很乖。洛萨想着。他太乖了。  
男人直起身，双手抓住男孩的两脚脚踝，担在自己肩上，向男孩俯身。这个动作让阴茎从少年体内滑了出去。卡德加喊了一声，他的身体被压成了弓形，他甚至能听见后背的关节发出抗议的声音。他睁开眼，看见那个灰蓝色双眼的男人。洛萨就趴在卡德加眼前，男人几乎把男孩的膝盖压到了男孩的胸口上，男人用双手撑着地面，对男孩露出一个游刃有余的微笑。从他们身体的空当中，卡德加看到洛萨腿间刚才插进他身体里、而且插射了他的性器，鲜红色的柱头和肉色的柱身上泛着潮湿的色泽——光是想起这件事就又让男孩的脸上添了一层红。  
他从他大张的双腿之间注视那里。洛萨注意到他在看，男人露出满意的神色。他向下握住阴茎，抖了抖它的头部，向男孩示意。然后，他用它抵上男孩向外暴露的穴口，龟头挤进去，性器重新插进男孩的身体。  
它回来了。卡德加惊讶地发现他怀念它的触感。阴茎撑开他的肠道，进到他的身体深处，他的屁股撞到皮肤。那是洛萨的阴囊，卡德加意识到它，猛地眨了眨眼。男人又往里顶了几下，龟头在男孩身体深处摩擦，卡德加张开嘴，又猛地闭上，牙齿咬住嘴唇。男孩的脸上红的发烫。  
洛萨的手向地面上伸过去，捞起卡德加的双肩，牢牢扳住。同时他向地上趴下，并拢双腿，让身体的重量落在男孩的屁股和他的阴茎上。卡德加发出一个有点吃不消的声音。男人再次俯身，牙齿轻轻咬了咬男孩红透的耳垂。  
耳朵上的一阵麻痒漫向身体，催的卡德加打了个寒颤，男孩发现他又有感觉了。  
男人再次开始缓缓抽送阴茎，卡德加的身体被顶得向上蹭，又被洛萨的胳膊扳住。男孩仰着头，承受着完全被动的性交姿势。他开始无声地喘息，咬着嘴唇。  
洛萨注意到他在控制声音。男人微微笑了笑，下一次的顶入改变了方向，男人的阴茎擦过男孩的腹侧肠壁，直没至根。到达最深处后，他运动胯部，他的阴囊在男孩屁股上摩擦。阴茎的头部深埋在男孩体内，慢慢地画圈。  
阴茎进入到一半的时候卡德加就发现了它熟悉的方向，没有来得及反应，他再次被敏感位置激起的快感冲击得从嗓子里吱出了声。它没有再攻击那里，性器继续往深处挺入，一直进入到最深。它停在那里，然后开始慢慢划动。男孩感觉到它上面灼热的脉动，它在他的肠道里勃动着、勾画着，蹂躏他的身体。卡德加的牙齿一下子从嘴唇上滑落，他叫出了声。  
洛萨从鼻子里哼出一个嘲笑。  
卡德加听到了。他故意的？少年用不可思议的眼神瞪着眼前的男人。洛萨向他眨眨眼。男人重新抽出阴茎，龟头在穴口研磨一阵后，沿着同样的方向，重新顶进来。擦过敏感点的时候他听见卡德加的呻吟，洛萨满意地一笑。  
他开始加快速度。卡德加体内的温度和紧致都让洛萨十分满意，不如说，如果上他的人不是洛萨，可能撑不到把男孩插射，他自己就先射了。男人像风箱一样抽送着，速度越来越快，他的阴囊拍在男孩屁股上发出啪啪的声音。洛萨松开一只扳着男孩肩膀的手，伸下去，抚慰卡德加的性器，战士手上的茧子在男孩的阴茎上一圈一圈的按揉，拇指磨过顶端的小孔，指甲抠索进去。  
卡德加喘着气，男孩的手又开始抠地面，前后的夹攻让他的大脑开始混乱。任何男人碰上洛萨这样的家伙都会有些嫉恨，卡德加没有。他认输了。丢盔弃甲、一败涂地。他的阴茎在男人的手掌中重新勃起，熟悉却又陌生的快感冲击着他的小腹。男人的阴茎越来越快的插刺进他的肠道，擦过他的敏感位置，男孩在扩遍全身的酥麻感里哆嗦着。  
快节奏的抽送突然慢了下来。洛萨放开他的阴茎，揉捏他的屁股，性器从男孩体内抽出。卡德加感觉他的穴口被动地挤压着男人的龟头，身体里的空虚感逼得他几乎有些发疯。该死的，男孩想着，他在干什么，快点进来，快点继续干他，把他干到射出来……  
他突然知道自己该怎么做了。男孩抬起双手，死死抓住洛萨肩膀上的衣服，狠狠地把男人拉向自己，瞪着他的灰蓝色双眼。他收到了回报，洛萨笑着看着他的眼睛，阴茎重新冲进男孩的身体，揉搓过肠道深处的粘膜，紧接着又是一下，那根巨柱的节奏又稳又狠。男人的手重新回到他的性器上，挤压，按揉。卡德加张开嘴，发出解脱的呻吟。  
洛萨闭上眼睛，男人的呼吸已经乱了。刚才那一下他能做到，但是冒险了。他在男孩身体里快速抽送着，胯部不断抬高砸低，身下的阴茎冲击男孩的后穴，囊袋摔打男孩的屁股。他听着卡德加的呻吟，简单而生涩的叫嚷声，没有任何夸张和做作，就像是对洛萨的技巧做出的最直接的回报。男人听着很受用，它就像是在爱抚他的耳朵。  
洛萨俯低身体，脸颊贴上男孩的侧脸。“快到了。”他低声说。  
冲撞和随之而来的快感让男孩为之疯狂，他死死攥着洛萨的衣服，仿佛在颠簸的海潮中抓着一块浮木。酥麻弥漫在他的每一根血管中，绵绵的，慢慢地将他没顶。他听见洛萨简单却深深暗示着什么的字眼，男人低沉的嗓音和温暖的气息吹进他的耳朵，男孩从嗓子深处挤出一个声音，猛地哆嗦一下。他射了，卡德加的阴茎头部溢出稀薄的液体，男孩激烈地喘着气，他感觉身上的男人最后用力抽送了几下，阴茎顶进他的身体深处，有力的双臂揽住他的后背。他的穴口感觉到它激烈的勃动。男人在他身体里射了。  
卡德加喘息着。他听见耳朵边上，那个男人同样也在喘息。他的肠道里，男人的阴茎正在慢慢变软，滑出。洛萨，他的朋友，他当做父亲尊敬的男人，暴风王国的摄政君王……  
不，没什么，男孩想着，现在他已经不用去考虑那些问题了。  
半分钟的余韵过后，洛萨从卡德加身上抬起身体。男人把男孩的双腿从肩上搬下，放在地面上，又帮他合拢双腿。洛萨骑上卡德加的腰，膝盖跪在地面上，双手伸向男孩的后背。战士有力的大手按摩着法师被惨痛折磨过的后背和后腰上的肌肉，力道沉重而又轻柔。  
本来没想用这个姿势，它太伤伴侣的身体。男人想着。但是这个男孩把他激得失去理智了。  
“谢谢。”卡德加突然说。  
“不用谢。”洛萨回答，“我这样对待每一个床伴。”  
男孩的眼睛看着他，仿佛有些意外。洛萨对他笑笑，手下继续着他的放松按摩。他用力按了按那几块由于长时间的压力而有些痉挛的肌肉。  
“不是这个。”卡德加说。他的视线有些躲闪。  
洛萨疑惑地望回去。不是这个？那是什么？  
他望着男孩的眼睛。那种把他惹疯了的视死如归重新回到了卡德加的眼睛里。  
洛萨觉得他明白了。他是在谢在他死前……  
“你第一次？”只有最没有经验的人才会在别人碰到他的私处时发出那样的声音，他猜中了。洛萨看见卡德加的脸又红了，但是男孩点了点头。  
洛萨笑了。  
“你误会了。”男人说道，“我只是不想让我自己后悔。”  
说着，洛萨俯身下去。男人伸直双腿，重新把男孩的双腿顶开。他的胯部仍然赤裸着，阴茎和男孩的碰在一起，洛萨看见卡德加僵直了一秒。男人用自己的胸膛覆盖住男孩，低下头，右手扳住男孩的下颌，用力扳开他的嘴，然后用自己的口腔覆盖上去。  
卡德加的舌头似乎被吓呆了。男人的舌头伸进他嘴里，搔过他的齿根和深处的上颚，但是它一动不动。洛萨的舌头伸进少年的喉咙，重重地按在那里，舌尖不时在狭窄的喉咙口抽送。他感觉卡德加的两只胳膊都抬了起来，男孩的身体在抽搐，但是被男人的身体压得动弹不得。男孩的舌头动了起来，那根软软的小东西先是怯怯地碰了碰男人的舌头，发现它不肯停止时，男孩的舌头开始使劲地推它，似乎想把阻碍自己呼吸的东西推走。洛萨等着他这么干。他把舌头从男孩的喉咙口收回，开始在男孩口中缓慢画圈。卡德加的舌头似乎懵了一样，它左躲右闪着，被洛萨的舌头碰到后猛地逃开。洛萨开始追它，它躲到哪儿，洛萨的舌头就追到哪儿。男孩开始沉重地呼吸。洛萨的舌头终于勾住了那条软肉，男人微微抿嘴，用嘴唇夹住它，慢慢往外吸，吸到男孩嘴唇外的时候，他放开了它。男人结束了这个吻，灰蓝色的双眼带着笑意望着他的男孩。  
卡德加张着嘴喘气，他的后脑勺完全麻了。男孩哆嗦一下，看着面前的男人。  
他是……喜欢我？？卡德加终于完全明白了男人的意思，他突然想起洛萨曾经与他过于接近的肢体接触；他完全理解错了。男孩突然想起刚刚他们之间有过的的一场性交，男孩的脸腾地一下又红了。  
他感觉洛萨侧过身，男人坐到他的身侧，战士的胳膊把法师翻成了侧躺的姿势。洛萨拽过卡德加扔在一侧的披风，盖住他们的光裸的下体，男人侧躺下来，手臂放在男孩脑袋下面。  
“睡一会吧。”男人说。  
他看见男孩向他抬眼，卡德加的眼神里写满了疲惫，但是也饱含着与之等同的倔强。  
“我抱着你呢。”洛萨又说。  
他看到那双眼睛里的神情，从沉重，到慢慢放松，最后变成了完完全全的信任。卡德加点点头，男孩往男人的怀里蹭了蹭，闭上眼睛。  
洛萨伸出胳膊，抱住男孩的后背。男人深深地吸了一口气。  
他也很累，但是这次换成是他担着责任了，他不能睡。洛萨想着。不过，既然是躺着，他的体力无论如何都会有所恢复。现在只要等着卡德加重新醒过来就行了。


End file.
